


Coming Home

by FalconSlash



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Ficlet, M/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-14
Updated: 2015-03-14
Packaged: 2018-03-17 21:09:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3543836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FalconSlash/pseuds/FalconSlash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jackson returns and is welcomed by his pack.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coming Home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ericaismeg](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ericaismeg/gifts).



> Ficlet that I wrote on Tumblr for ericaismeg
> 
> What should've happened. What did happen as far as my head canon is concerned.

“Welcome home, dude!”

Stiles released Derek’s hand as he practically fell into hugging me.

Laughing slightly, I mutter into his neck, “What the hell Stilinski?”

Stepping back, I grin at Derek and look around searching.

Derek must smell the disappointment. He steps forward and places his hands on my shoulders. “He’s parking the car, we got here a little late and your flight was early.”

Thats when I hear, “Jacks!”

Looking over Derek’s shoulder, I spot Scott jogging toward us. Stiles and Derek step to the side, their hands instinctively reaching for each other.

Scott stops in front of me, his smile wide and bright. He looks like he hasn’t spoken to me in forever; like we haven’t been talking for weeks on the phone, or skyping every other night.

He smells like everything I’ve ever wanted. Everything I ever needed. He looks me up and down and suddenly I feel laid bare. All the drama. All the stupid things I said and did before running away to London. Gone.

He opens his arms and steps forward, wrapping me in strength, protection, and…love? I feel his left hand cradle my head, pulling my face into the crook of his neck.

Nuzzling his neck. Breathing deeply. I can’t help but sigh “Alpha” while thinking, “I’m home”. I am wanted. I am loved.

Scott inhales deeply, I hear the smile in his voice, his lips brush against my ear.

“Mine.”


End file.
